Dancing in the rain
by Cute Devil Rica
Summary: Allen starts at Black Orden High to start over again but when supresed memories comes back to hunt him and his roommate is an energetic and handsome rabbit it's hard to have ones fellings under control. Laven and a little Kanda/Lenalee. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Dancing In the Wind**

**Prologue**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mana! Don't leave me! Please!" It was a young boy screaming with brown hair and silver eyes which were filled with tears.

"A-Allen my b-boy… I'm s-sorry I c-can't s... S-stay with you… I l-love y-you… s-so k-keep w-walking…" The words stumbled and you could hear the tears but not see them.

The staff at the hospital was looking at the scene that took place in front of them. The dying older man and a little kid, crying like the world was going under. And it only got worse when the rhythmic beeping disappeared and turned into a long, heartbreaking beep. They looked at the boy with sympathy in their eyes and some of the nurses with tears.

Two ladies from the stuff was trying to take the kid away from the dead man but he was stronger the he looked. He started to fight back more, yelling and cursing the people around him when they tried harder to move the boy. Then a tall, red haired man appeared in the room and hit the boy on a spot in the neck so he collapsed in the man's arms. He bowed his head as far as he could, apologized and left the room with the boy in his arms. No one ever saw the red haired man or the little boy again.

**Later same day**

After Cross Marian had left the hospital he went back to the hotel ha was staying at for the moment and put the now sleeping boy on the bed and started to look at him. His eyes widened while something he thought was impossible happen right before his eyes. The boy's hair turned white as he was lying on the bed and turning in his nightmare. He's eyes filled with tears and he let his long red hair fall down over his tired and sad face as he sat down on a chair and started to cry, quiet and painful.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hey! I'm sorry that it's so short! This is my first fanfiction so it's not so good ether but I hope that I can do better in next chapter! I'll try to update every week! 3**


	2. Ch 1 The meeting

**I felt pretty bad about the Prologue because it was so short so I decided to make the first chapter. I hope that you will enjoy chapter 1! The first meeting between two unknown people!**

**Ok here's the deal** "this means speech"**,** _this means thoughts_ **(and this is my little notes3)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Allen's PoV**

"Shit…" I looked around the building my godfather had left me outside. It was big but pretty old and some of the windows were open. I sighted and grabbed my bag and headed to the entrance. I opened the door and someone ran right in to me. I landed pretty hard on my ass.

"Oww that hurt. Ah! Sorry! I didn't see you! You ok?" I looked up and saw a boy around my age with red hair and one big green eye. The other eye was covered with an eye patch. I nodded and he took my hand and helped me up on my feet again. He almost looked like a lost puppy, that's how sorry he was. I smiled a little uncertain and got a big smile in return.

"Sorry but I have to hurry so I don't miss my new roommate." He let go of my hand and tried to take a step past me but I grabbed his arm and stopped him in his steps.

"How do I get to room 212?"

His visible eye widened and he stood still, like he had passed out. I really thought he had and was about to let his arm go when he started to laugh. I glared at him but he didn't stop. I let his arm go and felt the blood rush to my face. He stopped laughing when I started to turn away and took my bag in one hand and my hand in the other and started to drag me to the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I hissed between my teeth.

"Taking you too your room" he said and continued to smile.

_What's he doing! I haven't even told him my room number! Aaahh! Now I'm more confused!_

I followed him in silence and before I knew it we were in front of a black door with the number 212 in the middle. He took a key from his pocket and opened the door and led me in.

"This is your room and that" he pointed to the left "is your bed." He smiled like a kid and I saw that he still hadn't let me hand go. I pulled away and looked at him.

"And who are you?" Now in the light from the opened window I got a closer look at him. He was tall and thin. His rad hair was not long but not really short ether. It reminded me of master's hair. But his green eye was incredible. It almost looked like it was shining in different shades of green. It was beautiful. Then I saw the grin on his perfect looking lips. He was very hot. And his clothes fit him perfect.

"See something you like?" He asked grinning widely.

I blushed and looked away. I knew that I was red as a tomato and tried calm down.

"I'm Lavi. Lavi Bookman, your roommate and I guess you Allen Walker. Right?"

I was stunned but I but I managed to nod. He smiled again and put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer.

"You didn't answer my question… Did you see something you liked?" that teasing grin was back.

I could feel the blood rush to my face again. I tried to get away from him but he was stronger than me. So my escape plan failed big and that got him to laugh.

"You really don't want to answer that, huh… oh well some other time then" he said as he let me go.

As soon as he let me go I leapt to the other side of the room, red in the face. When he saw my face he started to laugh again, harder than before. I glared at him again.

_We will never be any good friends. Not if he continues to tease me._

"By the way, is that the only bag you got?" Lavi asked when he had stopped laughing.

I looked at the bag that stood beside Lavi and shook my head.

"The rest will be here tomorrow morning. Master didn't have the time today." As soon I said that I regretted it.

"Master?" Lavi looked right in in my eyes and I turned away from him but when I did I felt Lavi's strong hands on my arms, turning me around again.

"What Master?" He asked again.

_What's wrong with him? Why does he even care?_

"My godfather." I mumbled out. I avoided his eyes as he let my almost hurting arms go.

"Why do you call him `Master´?" Lavi asked confused and a little annoyed I think.

I didn't answer but after a minute or two I shrugged my shoulders. Lavi smiled to me and sat down on the bed to the right and looked at me again.

"I'm 18 and you?" Lavi looked at me with something interesting in the eye. I knew what he was thinking and I knew how he would react to my answer.

"I'm 16." I was right. I know that I look like 12 or 13 with my baby face and little figure and I hated it but sometimes it was funny to watch people's reactions. Specielt this time. Lavi's Eye shoot open, his mouth dropped open and he fell backwards and I started laughing. I know that Lavi was staring at me but I couldn't stop. After a couple of minutes I finely stopped and saw that he was glaring on me.

"Umm… sorry?" I said a little nervous.

"It's OK… but were you telling the truth? About your age I mean."

"… Yeah. Why would I lie?"

He didn't answer that and I really didn't have any idé what he was thinking.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Lavi's PoV**

I looked at Allen in his black tight pants, white shirt and gray väst.

_I really can't believe that he's only two years younger than me. I mean, he's so small, very slim (like a girl), and that white skin, beautiful big eyes that look like melted silver and those lips! So small and pink! If I didn't know that he was a boy I could have kissed him. And look at that white hair! It's a little weird but so adorable! Wait a minute! I almost sound like I like him! And when he said 'master'… why did I become angry? I only met him 20 minutes ago I can't have begun to like him yet. Or?_

"Allen… do you start school tomorrow or..?"

"Tomorrow." I sighted happily and looked at his hands that were covered in white gloves.

_Why?_

"OK in which class?"

"The principal said that I would be in the same class as you bu-"

"Really?" I jumped high even before he had finished talking.

"Y-yeah but I'm a year younger-"

"It's gonna be OK, I promise!" I smiled at Allen and he returned the smile a little red. When he smiled like that I really wanted to kiss him.

I turned my head and looked at the clock. It showed 22.54.

"It's pretty late so let's go to bed, OK?" In my mind I hoped that he wasn't tired.

Allen nodded and turned around and opened his bag and took out a big white shirt and gray pants.

"Where is the bathroom?" he asked, his eyes looking away from mine and his face red again. I lifted my hand and pointed at one of the doors in the room still staring at him.

He turned and walked in to change. I took off my clothes quickly and put on my black pants night. When Allen got out from the bathroom I thought I was going to get a nosebleed. He looked really sexy in that big shirt with long sleeves and baggy pants.

"G-god night Lavi" Allen sounded nervous but smiled the most adorable smile I've ever seen.

"God night Allen"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Allen's PoV**

I watched as Lavi got into bed with his back to me. But I was glad for that because I really thought that I was gonna pass out when I come out from the bathroom and saw him only in black sleep pants. And I got a very, VERY good look on his naked, strong looking chest.

_What's this feeling in my heart I get when I see him. I don't understand it… have I fallen for him? But even if I had he would never love a monster like me…_

When sleep drew me deeper into itself I pulled my legs against my chest and put my arms around my knees and took one last look at Lavi's back before sleep closed around me.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Review pretty please with sugar on the top =_=**


	3. Ch 2 Friends

**I know how hard it is to wait for a new chapter to come out, so I'll really try to update as often as I can!**

"This means speech"**, **_this means thoughts_** (and this is my little notes)** /and this is a dream/

**Enjoy Chapter two!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Allen's PoV**

/ I'm sitting in an empty room. The walls and the floor are white and everything else is to.

'Crack'

I turn around at the sound and see Mana standing there with another man, talking. I smile and start walking too him but when I try to call his name but it's not a word that leaves my lips. It' a terrible sound. I slap my hand over my mouth but stop when I see my hand. It's normal. And that's the weird. My left hand should be black. I look at Mana again but he's gone and the other man in black cloth and high hat is the only one left. I try to talk again but that weird sound comes out again. I see a creepy smile on his lips and my whole body starts shaking with fear. He takes a step against me but I take on backwards. But when I try to take one more, I can't. He comes closer and closer until he stands right in front of me. I can' see his face and that's what scares me. I try to get away when he takes me in his arms but I freeze when he starts talking.

'Where are you going little Walker…? Hmm3? **(Can** **you guess who it is?)**

And I screamed/

"Allen! Allen! Are you ok dude?"

I open my eyes and scream again but this time because off the closeness of Lavi's face. He backs away and I can see the slight pain in his eye.

"S-sorry!" I say quickly and I can fell the blood rush to my face again.

The pain in his only eye is quickly replaced to happiness and he smiles.

"Forgiven. Bad dream?"

_No. Memories. _

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it." I quickly lie.

_It doesn't look like he believes me but I could never tell him about my past…_

"Come on. School starts in 50 minutes so hurry so we can go to the cafeteria and eat. And then I will introduce you to my friends!" He says as he turns around and walks out of the room.

I stare at the door awhile before I take of my sleeping clothe and put on my uniform. **(The same as the new uniform they have in the manga)**

When I have it on I look in the mirror to see how I look.

_Not too bad, I guess. But Lavi would be so more handsome in it._

As soon as I thought that, Lavi came through the door with his uniform on and a giant smile but when he saw me he stopped in his tracks and starred at me. He looked surprised.

"Are you ready?" he asks after a while

"W-what?" I choked out

"To go and eat"

_OMG! I thought that he meant… THAT…!_

He takes my hand and starts to drag me to the cafeteria. When we're there the only thing I see are people. But that doesn't seem to bother Lavi for he walks with firm steps towards a round table in the corner.

"Lenalee! Yuu-chan!"

As soon he said the latter a fist comes from nowhere and hit him. Then I see the guy that the fist belonged to. He's long with a firm body type. He's hair's long and black in a high ponytail.

"Don't call me by that name baka usagi!"

"Baka usagi?" I say aloud before I can think.

He turns he's black/blue eyes to mines and narrows them.

"Who is this Moyashi?"

_Moyashi?_

"Aww don't be mean to him Kanda. He's so cute! What's your name? I'm Lenalee"

I look behind Kanda and see a girl with green long hair in two ponytails whose name should be Lenalee.

"Lena-girl! This is Allen Walker, my new roommate! And Allen, the guy with the scary face is Kanda Yuu, but if you want to live longer you should call him Kanda, and this lovely lady is Lenalee Lee. "Lavi says as he lets my hand go and swing his arm around Lenalee's shoulders.

"Nice too met you" I say as I take Lenalee's hand and shake it.

"Che, still a Moyashi" I hear Kanda say

"Excuse me but what does that mean?" I say and look at Lavi.

"Ehh… it means bean sprout."

"Are you calling me short?" I ask Kanda

"Che, baka Moyashi, yeah I am."

"And you are a wannabe samurai!" I can see a vain pop on his forehead and I hear both Lenalee and Lavi try to muffle a laugh.

"What did you just call me?"

"WOW you really are an idiot if you didn't hear me"

A murderous aura gathered around Kanda and he draws his sword and points it at me.

"Dare you say it again?"

"¡Yo tenía razón! ¡un aspirante a samurai!"

They all look at me surprised and confused. Until Lavi starts laughing. Kanda glares at him but Lavi only look at me.

"Usted puede hablar en español? ¿Alguna vez has estado en España moyashi-chan?" He sounds impressed.

"Sí. ¡No me llames moyashi-chan!"

"What are you guys talking about? And why are you talking in Spanish?" Lenalee nearly shouts.

"¡Pido disculpas señorita! I was just so happy that someone other than me could speak Spanish!" Lavi smiles as he talks.

She sighted and smiled a little but Kanda still looked angry and confused and absolutely NOT forgiving.

"hey Allen, are you hungry? I'll treat you" Lavi says laughing when my stomach makes a strange sound. I smile a little embarrassed and he takes a hold of my hand again and drag me to the kitchen.

"Hey Jerry, can you do Allen a little special breakfast?" Lavi says to the cook.

The cook, Jerry, looked at me and smiled.

"Aww… he's so cute! What do you want to eat? I can make anything! Just name it"

"Uhmm… then I take a meat pie and a bowl of salad. **(In this story Allen doesn't have a big appetite. I know that it's a big and important part of him but anyway, maybe later)**

"Ok cutie, just wait a minute. And you Lavi darling?"

"same" Lavi says, smiling, while he looks at me.

I blush and turn away from him. The look he's giving me is making me shiver. He looks like I'm what he really wants to eat.

"Here is the food you wanted sweeties"

Jerry's voice almost makes me jump but I take the food and starts walking to the table with Lavi right behind me. We eat in silence but I can feel Lavi's eyes on me and I can't stop blushing. When we are done Lavi takes my hand again and starts walking to the classrooms .

"Come now or we're gonna be late. And you don't want that at all."

I look at his back as he drags me to the right room and sight and then smiles.

_I have fallen hard… right Mana?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Did you like it? Did you? Did you? Please review!**

**I'm not so good at Spanish but I find it sexy when you speak it so in case you don't know Spanish here is the** **translation**

**Yo tenía razón! Un aspirante a samurai! -** **I was right! A samurai wannabe!**

**Usted puede hablar en español? ****¿Alguna vez has estado en España moyashi-chan? – You can speak Spanish? Have you ever been to Spain moyashi-chan?**

**Sí. No me llames moyashi-chan! – Yes. Do not call me moyashi-chan!**

**¡****Pido disculpas señorita! -** **I apologize miss!**

**And that's all for this time!**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Su-chan: hi this is Su!  
>Fuu-chan: and this is Fuu! We're sorry but Rica-chan is in the hospital right now *cries*<br>Su-chan: yea, she had an accident and broke an arm and 1 or 2 ribs… she also has cuts and bruises all over her body *cries more than Fuu-chan*  
>Fuu-chan: soooo she won't write for a while and that's why she asked us to write this note to her fans.<br>Su-chan: she also told us to write that you should not worry about her.  
>Fuu-chan and Su-chan together: we hope she will be alright soon so please be patient! Bye! * waving goodbye to everyone and cry some more for Rica-chan*<strong>


	5. Tyki Mikk

**I'm sorry i'm late! I really am! But now i'm back and 100% healthy again! But i'll not keep you guys from reading! See you at the end of the chapter.**

**Allen PoV**

As we went through the corridor all i could think about was Lavi and Mana. Would Mana think Lavi was good for me? What would he tell him? Would he be fine with me being gay? Would Lavi be fine with me being gay? What if Lavi didn't like me like that?

"hey moyashi-chan! We're here." Lavi is standing right in front of me and is smiling like mad.

I look at him then the door at his left side. I had given up on telling him not to call me moyashi so i didn't say anything. His smile become bigger and he opened the door to the classroom and walks right in. I follow him slowly and stayed behind him.

" mr. Bookman, you are late." says a cold voice thats oddly familiar.

"sorry mr. Mikk but i had to take care of the new kid."

Lavi took a step to the left and I got a good look at the teacher and he a good look at me. He was tall and hansom. His skin was dark and his hair was dark and curly. And under one of his golden eyes he had a beauty mark. He had on a dark red button up shirt and black tight pants. He was smiling but it looked of. But i had never in my life seen him before. So why did I recognize his voice and why did I want to run away and hide for him.

"So this is Allen walker" he said " my name is Tyki Mikk, your english teacher."

He was still smiling but now it looked so wrong. But i still nodded.

"Now that you know that, can we take a seat so you can start the teaching?"

Lavi put his arm around my shoulders and guided me to the back of the classroom and pushed me to one of the empty seats next to the window and he took the other seat. When Tyki started talking I finally took a look at Lavis face. He looked annoyed and was keeping his eye on Tyki. Not even ones did Lavi look at me but when the class was over and we had left the room Lavi finally started smiling again and acting happy. But i could tell that he still was angry. But at what or who?

That day went by fast. Lavi followed me the whole day, showing me around, and doing really well at annoying me and under lunch it was Kanda annoying me and Lavi annoying Kanda and Lenalee was laughing hard the whole time. But i can't get angry at Lavi not even when he teases me and that only makes me more annoyed.

When we got back to the dorm he went to the bathroom to take a shower. I felt tense and nervous without a reason. After 5 min i started feeling stupid standing there so i sat down at my bed and started to zone out again.

"hey moyashi-chan, are you ok?"

I looked up an stared into Lavis eye... and his naked body. He was standing in the door to the bathroom in only a towel around his waist. And what a fine waist it was! I blushed and turned around and looked out the window at my left. But i didn't miss his grin that showed that he didn't miss the blush.

"i'm ok but why are you n-naked?!" i almost screamed.

He only smiled and walked to me and put a finger under my chin and made me look at him. I was still blushing and that made his smile bigger. Lavi started to lean forward and when he was so close our lips almost touched.

He stopped smiling as somebody knocked on the door. But none of us moved.

"Allen, Lavi? Are you there?" lenalees voice asked at the other side of the door.

Lavi suddenly looked annoyed but he did move towards the door and slowly opened it a little and stepped out and closed the door. I heard that they said something but not what. I didn't move from my bed until i heard the door opening again. Then i stood up.

"Lavi? Whats wrong?" i asked a little worried because now Lavi looked angry. Very angry. But he didn't look at me. He looked out the window.

"Lavi?!" something was wrong. And i wanted to help him. After what felt like 1 hour, but was really 5-6 min, he finely looked at me. He took 3 fast steps against me and pinned me to the wall between our beds and took a hard grip on my chin and leaned forward. The next thing i knew Lavis lips are on mine.

**Cliffhanger? I hope so. I know it's not really long or good but i really haven't had the time to write anything! As soon as i got out of the hospital i had to do all my exams! In everything! And i had to work so much that i didn't sleep in like 2 weeks! Maybe 1-2 hours a day! And i was still a little sick. I have worked the whole summer! But now i have started school again and don't need to work so much i can finally do what i want to! I hope that i can write soon again. Sorry to keep you waiting. Next time I promise to make the chapter longer. And maybe Fu-chan and Su-chan will join me here.**

**Love Rica-chan**


	6. I do!

**Hi! now I'm here again! And this time with company!**

**Fuu: hi!**

**Su: hi idiots! ^.-**

**Fuu: what are you saying?!**

**Come on guys, no fighting! You now the deal. If you don't fight for a day you get candy!**

**Su: yea... -.-' but it's hard...**

**Fuu: you are starting to get sidetracked.. back to the story please...**

**Su: ok. Rica-chan don't owe -man. Just the idea of this story... and me!**

**Fuu: *hits Su in the head with a iron pipe* forgive her. She's crazy.**

**OMG! I think you killed Su-chan!**

**Fuu: no look. She's twitching so she's alive!**

… **O.O... on with the story...**

**Allen PoV**

I thought I was dreaming. I didn't move or breath. Lavi was kissing me. It had to be a dream. It had to. It was to good to be real. When I felt a hand at my neck and the another one at my ass I gasped and Lavi took the chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. I moaned at the feeling and slipped my arms around his waist and tried to pull him closer at the same time he almost crushed me agains his strong and still naked chest.

All to soon Lavi let me go and I fell to my knees noticing that it had been Lavi holding me up. I slowly looked up at Lavi and blushed. He was staring at me with a emotion I knew very well. It was lust. Master Cross was always looking at women with it. But this was the first time it was directed at me. I felt my body heat up and blood stream to certain places. I looked away but it didn't help. I could still feel it. And I loved it. And the he finally spoke.

" hey Allen, would you look at me? Please?"

I shook my head and shut my eyes. Suddenly I felt hands on both my cheeks and I snapped my eyes open to stare right in to his beautiful face. His eyes still had traces of lust but his face was determined. And then he smiled.

"I finally got you to look at me."

I blushed again but this time I couldn't look away.

"What did 'that' mean?" I'm glad my voice wasn't shaking.

"What?" he looked confused and I blushed darker. I didn't even now why it bother to try to go away.

"T-that k-ki-kiss!" I almost screamed it out. But a look of understanding com over his face and he blushed a little.

" It meant that I like you and that I want to go out with you. Your answer?"

I just looked at him. He liked me. I liked him. We liked each other. He kissed me. I kissed back. But he don't even know me! I haven't told him about what happened THAT time and I don't want to drag him into this mess... but I love him. Lavis voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Umm... Allen, little buddy, cutey, what are your answer?" I looked up on him and was surprised when I saw how nervous he was and that he had moved his hands from my cheeks.

I smiled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss at his cheek. That was all I could muster up courage to do. He looked at me before he shone up like a kid on christmas morning.

He jumped up and did a little happy dance before he fell to his knees in front of me and kissed me on the lips again. But this time he was more gentle, sweet and he took his time to deepen the kiss. After a couple of minutes he pulled away, leaving me breathless.

"That was a yes right?" I nodded because I couldn't take yet. And that was when a got a look at his body again. I gasped and turned so my back was facing him.

"You really should put on some clothes." I hear that he stands up and starts walking to his drawer. Naked. All naked. His happy dance around the room had made his towel fall of and the thought of him naked and kissing me got me hot all over again. I stood up but for all in the world didn't I turn around. But a part of me really wanted to but the other part that was too shy was bigger.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Lavi asks as he but hes arms around my waist and pressed my back agains his chest but now he had clothes on.

"N-nothing" I whispered blushing and I could tell that he knew I was lying but he didn't say anything and he didn't let go of me ether.

"so we are going out now?" I look up to see his face and see his smile.

"Yeah, you don't have any problem with me telling everyone that right?" his smile disappeared at the end of the sentence and he looked unsure.

" You can tell everyone because I want them to know that i'm yours and you are mine." I kiss his cheek lightly and his goofy smile is back in place and he pull me closer to him. And then I feel something hard and hot against my lower back. I jump out of his arms and fall right down in my bed. I look at Lavi and see that he is as embarrassed as I am.

"sorry Allen. I-I... I'll just go to bed." he says as he walks over to his bed and lays down.

I don't move from my spot in the bed. Lavi had been hard. Because of me. It was embarrassing yet exiting at the same bad half thought of going over to him and sleep in the same bad as an apologize but the better half wanted to sleep in the right bed and say sorry tomorrow. After a few minutes the worse half of me won and I stood up and walked over to Lavis bed and got in beside him and he turned around and pulled me to his chest and we both went to sleep like that. That night I didn't dream of the past but of a wonderful place that seemed so real that I hoped that it was the future.

**Ok and now the next chapter was done! Sorry it didn't become so much longer... I really don't know what do wright! I don't even think I have a plot! But I hope it will become clear later.**

**Fuu: don't worry Rica-chan, everything will be good! :)**

**Good?! Su is still not awake and you tell me not to worry?! Great! **

**Fuu: Rica-chans week have been hard on her and I think she will collapse soon-**

**Su: FUU! YOU ARE DEAD! ALL OF YOU! Wait! Why is it 5 of you here?**

**Fuu: ok now I have to run because Rica-chan just fell asleep and I don't want to die right now. See you next time! *runs out of the room and starts looking for the closest graveyard with Su right behind***


	7. The Call

**Okay I have had a worst new year EVER! I can already tell that this whole year is gonna suck... I mean first my BEST friend stop talking to me and when I ask her to meet up in the city so I can give her her birthday present (though she didn't know that) she starts calling me a liar without a reason! And then she started spreading weird and mean rumors about me! And I can tell you they are not true... She even dared to call me a whore and a slut! And I haven't talked to her after that. Well kinda.. I did walk up to her when I saw her in town and slapped her in the face. HARD. But I don't think that counts as talking. But I enjoyed it very very much. And then I got some bad news from my doctor... apparently I have a unusual eye disease that make me see really bad and glasses don't help... so I have been sitting like really really close to the computer screen when I wrote this =/ but I shouldn't complain. but I have 2 good news to =) I have a new BEST friend Sandra-Chan she's the best! =3 and the eye thing can be fixed! Just need the money first.. but it will work out in the end =) On to the story! And sooo sorry it's so late! **

**Allen PoV**

For the first time since Mana died I had a normal night and a normal wake up without all the screaming. Well almost normal wake up. When I opened my eyes I looked right at Lavis naked chest. I blushed and tried to move but realized I couldn't because Lavis arms where holding me tight like he never wanted to let go. I started to squirm, being this close was starting to heat me up and I really didn't want him to know that. I stopped moving when I heard a small laugh and I looked up to see Lavis shining green eye and I blushed harder then before.

"Good morning my little Moyashi-chan, have you slept well?"

I just nodded and ignored the nickname and I was kind of happy because he said 'my'.

"well, I know I had a good night. I mean, what could be better then to sleep with the guy you lo- like and are going out with. Right?"

Had he been about to say love? Did he? Really? I don't even know why the blush went away because I was blushing all the time around Lav but nodded and he let go of me and I moved from his bed to mine and looked down on the floor I heard the door to the bathroom close and sighted. I was really happy that I was together with lavi and I did love him but I was so nerves because I know that I have to tell him about me sooner or later and I was hoping for never.

"hey moyashi-chan have you seen my toothbrush? I can't find it!" lavi had open the door and was sticking his head out. I choke my head and he started smiling and said " okay then I use yours"

he winked at me and I blushed but before I could protest he closed the door. I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7.30 and school didn't start for another 2 hours and I felt like a bath and I kinda wondered if lavi wanted to take it with me. I blushed even more and felt with my fingers under my nose to make sure no blood came out because of the images that rushed thru my head.

But it seemed that Lavi had the same thought as me as he slammed the door open again and drag me into the bathroom and striped me down to my underwear in mere seconds.

"Lavi what are you doing?!" I half screamed

"taking a shower with my boyfriend?" he said smiling perverted as he looked me up.

He toke of his sleep pants and underwear and I turned around because I was way to embarrassed to look at him naked.

"Now it's your turn Allen" he said and I could feel his warm hands on my hips just above my waistband tugging a little and his warm and hard front pressed against my naked back and his breath in my ear. My whole face was red, even my ears and down my neck, when he tugged harder and pulled them down a little.

"okay! Okay okay i'll take them of if you turn the other way!" I screamed the first words but I ended it with a whisper. Lavi laughed but he let me go and turned away. I took a deep breath and took of my underwear and kicked them aside. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Lavi had turned again and was looking straight at me, smiling while his sight was set on my ass. I gave him a accusing look and when lavi saw it he got a little pink and looked away.

"Come on, Allen-chan" he said after a minute and extended his hand to me. I took it and we stepped into the shower. Suddenly I felt Lavi's hands on my head making little movements.

"What are you doing?" I asked him and he just said that he wanted to wash my 'beautiful' hair. But I didn't stop him because the small movements of his fingers felt good on my scalp and after a couple of minutes of this, I started singing softly.

Kimi ga ita koto ~_You were there~_

Ima de mo oboeteru ~_I still remember that~_

Itsuka tsuyoku kagayaku hoshi ni naritai ~S_omeday I wish to become an intensely shining star~_

Orion no mukou kara ~_From beyond Orion~_

Nanika wo sagashite ~_You're looking for something~_

Shiriusu wo mitsuketara ~_When you find Sirius~_

Boku ga iru yo ~_That's where I'll be~_

Kitto ~_Definitely~_

Kimi ni todoku you ni ~_To make sure it reaches you~_

Hoshi wo sora ni chiribameta ~_I spangled the sky with stars~_

Ashita no sekai wo terasu yo_ ~They shine upon the world of tomorrow~_

Kimi no soba ni itai ~_I want to be by your side~_

Towa ni kimi wo mamoru you ni ~_To protect you for eternity~_

Dakishimeta yume wa todokanai ~_I embraced a dream, but it won't reach you~_

Orion no mukou kara ~_From beyond the Orion~_

Nanika wo sagashite ~_You're looking for something~_

Shiriusu wo mitsuketara ~_When you find Sirius~_

Boku ga iru yo ~_That's where I'll be~_

Kitto ~_Definitely~_

Kimi ni todoku you ni ~_To make sure it reaches you~_

Hoshi wo sora ni chiribameta ~_I spangled the sky with stars~_

Ashita no sekai wo terasu yo ~_They shine upon the world of tomorrow~_

Kimi no soba ni itai ~_I want to be your side~_

Towa ni kimi wo mamoru you ni ~_To protect you for eternity~_

Dakishimeta yume wa todokanai ~_I embraced a dream, but it won't reach you~_

Orion no mukou kara ~_From beyond Orion~_

Nanika wo sagashite ~_You're looking for something~_

Shiriusu wo mitsuketara ~_When you find Sirius~_

Boku ga iru yo ~_That's where I'll be~_

Kitto ~_Definitely~_

Kimi ni todoku you ni ~_To make sure it reaches you~_

Hoshi wo sora ni chiribameta ~_I spangled the sky with stars~_

Ashita no sekai wo terasu yo ~_They shine upon the world of tomorrow~_

Kimi no soba ni itai ~_I want to be by your side~_

Towa ni kimi wo mamoru you ni ~_To protect you from eternity~_

Dakishimeta yume wa todokanai ~_I embraced a dream, but it won't reach you~_

Kimi ni todoku you ni ~_To make sure it reaches you~_

Kimi no soba ni itai ~_I want to be by your side~_

Kimi wo mamoru you ni ~_To protect you~_

Dakishimeta yume wa todokanai ~_I embraced a dream that won't reach you~_

When the song ends I realized that I've closed my eyes so I opened them an looked at Lavi. He was looking at me with wonder in his eye and was smiling at me.

"I didn't know you could sing! You are awesome Allen! Sing more for me, please?"

I laughed at him but shock my head and said " we should hurry up in here and dress or we will miss breakfast "

Lavi pouted but started rinsing my hair and then quickly washed his and the we stepped out of the shower. Lavi left the room first so I could have a little room for myself. When he closed the door I looked in the mirror. That had been the first time I have ever sung in front of someone that wasn't Mana. Not even Master had heard me. I closed my eyes and went thru the memories of Mana and me while smiling softly.

I was snapped out of the memories with a soft knock on the door and Lavi's impatient voice and quickly brushed my teeth, dried my hair and left the bathroom to get dressed. Lavi was already done and was sitting on his bed with his nose in a book. I started to dress when I heard a snap of the book lavi was reading and looked over at him. Ha was standing up and looking in the mirror over the desk and the turned to me.

"I have to talk to Lenalee a little bit but you can handle yourself alone right? I meet you up in the cafeteria before class, okay?"

I nodded and Lavi paused and looked uncertain for a second before he grabbed my face and gave me a soft kiss on the lips before he left the room. I was standing perfectly still and caught a sight of my self in the mirror and what I saw shocked my self. I turned and left the room as fast as I could. After a while I came to as a stop ran right into something hard yet warm and fell backwards.

"Are you alright, boy?" a dark voice asked and I look up to see Tyki Mikk in a stripped blue shirt and black dress pants. I don't take his hand even thought he offers me help. Something about him gave me a bad, really bad feeling. And something told me that Lavi got the same feeling every time he saw him.

"I'm fine, thank you" I said as I stood up and started to walk away but was stopped by a tan hand grabbing my arm.

"is there something else you want?" I asked him but he only stared at me then he let me go and I ran away and when I stopped I saw that I had come to the cafeteria and I was so glad to have gotten away from those eyes. Eyes that told that he knew something no one else knew, a dark secret. And it felt like he knew me, saw right thru me but that was impossible right?.

I looked up as I heard someone call my name and saw Lenalee and Kanda walking towards me. I plastered a fake smile and went up to met them halfway.

"Allen what took you so long? Lavi told me that you would met us here 10 minutes ago" Lenalee said with a a worried look at her face while Kanda was scrowling like always.

"Sorry Lenalee, I just got a little lost on my way here. I may have the worst sense of direction on earth" I lied smiling sheepishly. Well almost lied, the last part was probably true. Kanda gave a little snirk and Lenalee giggle and took a hold of my arm and started to drag me to the kitchen to get breakfast with Kanda walking behind us. After we had gotten our food we walked up to our table and sat down but then I remembered what Lavi had said before.

"Hey Lenalee, Lavi said he needed to talk to you and thats why he left early so why are you here and not talking to him?"

Lenalee looked up from her food and stared at me before she swallowed.

"Lavi did come to talk to me but then he got called to the principles office. It had something to do with his grandfather or something. I thing he will tell you about it when he sees you later."

And that was the end of that. The rest of the breakfast was good and I get a lot closer to Lenalee. I get to know her favorite food, artist, movie, color and that her brother was one of the teachers in school and that would have him later the same day. She told me that he had a sister complex and kinda was a mad scientist and that he often blew up the school lab regally. And then she told me some of the crazy things our favorite bunny had done in there last school, she even told me about that the time when Lavi and Kanda met for the first time and I almost fell of my chair because I laughed to hard. Apparently they met at a party and Lavi was very drunk and mistook Kanda for a girl and flirted a little with him. It ended with Lavi waking up in the hospital.

As Lenalee told me this Kanda looked even more unhappy then normal and that made me laugh even harder. I stopped laughing as I felt two warm and familiar arms around me and turned my head up so I could see Lavi's smiling face.

"Hey cutie, what are you laughing for?" he asked after he had given me a quick kiss on the lips. Lenalee squealed and Kanda turned his head away, his cheeks a little pink.

"I was just telling Allen about your and Kandas first meeting" Lenalee answered as lavi toke a chair and sat down as close to me as he could while he left his left arm stay around my shoulders.

"Oh, yea that was fun. At least till I woke up."

"Did you get really hurt?" I asked him as I leaned against him.

"No, not really he had just knocked me out but I guess someone got worried he killed me or something and brought me to the hospital."

Lenalee squealed again before she stood up and told us to hurry or we would be late. I smiled as Lavi took my hand and lead me to the right classroom and we got there at the same time as the clock rung.

The day went rally good but the best thing I have ever seen was on Komui Lee's lesson. He blew up something that turned everyone that got hit by it pink. Like really pink. And Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee had been unlucky and gotten hit so Kandas hair and half his face, Lenalees back and Lavis front was pink. I had been quick to duck so I was the only one in class that left the room as I had walked in. Without pink. Lavi had pouted at first but when I whispered to him that he looked good in pink he didn't complain more.

I was glad I didn't have Tyki Mikk today because I didn't want to see those eyes so soon again BUT we did have P.E and Master seemed to have forgotten to send in my note about my concision and I couldn't completely convince the teacher but he told me that I could run a little and if I didn't give him a not from my doctor the next lesson he would give me an F no matter what. I thanked him and started running. When I was younger I had lover P.E but after I had been kidnapped by 'him' I just couldn't do somethings anymore. And I hated it but I always told myself that thats life and nothing could change that.

"Hey Allen, why was you running in P.E and not playing with us?" Lenalee asked me as we were sitting in the last class, math, of the day. But I was glad that the teacher started asking Lenalee questions at that moment so I didn't have to talk about it. Math was the only class Lavi wasn't with me because he had a higher Math course. You really couldn't really tell at first but he was really smart so if he wanted he could jump a year or two but he was a little on the lazy side so he had said no to that. And here I was struggling to sit still, just waiting for the clock to ring so I could move around a little. Math was the most boring and the hardest thing for me. Not because the math equations but because we had to sit in that little room for 1 and a half hour.

And that was hard. I really didn't like to be still. It reminded me of that time when I couldn't move around and was in that dark, cold room all alone for so long. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Lenalee calling my name over and over. However I did notice the slamming of a book that hit my desk. And I only notice that because I fell out of the chair in chock and starred at the annoyed face of Lenalee. I could almost see a vain on her forehead, ready to pop.

"not only did you ignore me under the lesson but now you plan to ignore me even when its over? Thats not very nice, you know.." Lenalee said as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"Sorry Lenalee, I wasn't ignoring you on because I didn't want to talk to you I was, uh, just lost in thought."

She sighted but didn't look annoyed any more. She smiled and told me to hurry up so she could take me to Lavi because, as she said, "didn't trust me to not get lost on the way". So I quickly put the math books in my bag and walked up to Lenalee and she showed me to the room Lavi was in and told me to stay put because his class ended a little later and then she left me with a goodbye and a smile. I sat down on a bench across the door and waited. And after only 10 minutes the door opened and students flowed out.

Almost everyone looked at me but I didn't care, I only cared about the one eyed redhead that walked right to me and pulled me up from the bench, making me drop my bag on the floor, and kissing me a little needy. When he let me go he smiled at my blushing face and glanced over his shoulder and gave a look to the people that had stopped and was watching us.

"Hey babe, how was your lesson? Boring without me right?" he asked me after a while.

I glared at him because of the name.

"Don't call me that, please. And it was nice with a little peace and quiet" I said smirking.

He pouted but took my hand in his right one and picked my bag up with the other and we started walking back to our room.

"I heard that you got called to the principle this morning, what was that about?" I asked now that we was alone.

"Nothing really, grandpa just wanted to talk with me about something and apparently he though it was important but I don't se the importance in calling me to tell me he's leaving the country for some weeks, but he do that all the time and he have never bothered to tell me before."

"Does he travel a lot?" I was a little surprised that Lavi was so calm. Almost to calm. Like he didn't care.

"Yea, he works for the police and does a little undercover work or something so he has to. Never really asked what he really does."

"What about your parents?" I wondered.

"I don't remember them any more. Not even there faces. They died when I was 8. It was a accident and I lost my eye and my parents lost there lives. After that grandpa took me in" he said as he gently thatched his eye-patch. He looked a little sad. I took his hand away and put it over my left eye and let him trace the invisible scar. His face showed shook as his finger traced the star on my above my eye.

" I don't know me real parents but I was adopted by a man called Mana and he is the closest thing I ever had to a father and when he died I got this scar. And every time I saw it I felt sad and master though it was annoying so he bought me waterproof cream to cover it up with. So with it covered up you can only feel it, not see it."

"How did you get the star?" he whispered, almost to quiet for me to hear. And when I didn't answer his he pulled me into a hug.

"you don't have to tell me you know. Thanks for sharing your story with me and showing me the scar."

"you shared your first so I thought I should share mine too" I said smiling weakly.

Lavi gave me a light kiss as he opened the door to our room and as sone as we had gotten inside and closed the door Lavi changed to a clean, red t-shirt and black jeans with rips on the legs while I changed into a light blue hoddie and dark blue jeans. When we were done we sat down on the couch in the corner and put on the TV. We ended up watching Star Wars The clone wars. No matter how many times I've seen that movie I love it as much as the first time.

When the movie ended Lavi and I ordered pizza to dinner and we talked quite much while we ate. But I didn't talk about 'that time'. I hoped I never would need to do that. When we were done with the pizza we went back to the TV but this time we couldn't find something good to watch so it became a make-out season instead.

That was until my phone rang.

Lavi groaned but slowly let my get up to answer. I looked at the screen and sighted. It was master.

"What do you want?"

"_don't sound so arrogant, brat. Here i'm so nice to call you" _Master sounded drunk.

"Have you been drinking again master?"

"_a little. But thats not why I called. I found out something interesting today and though you wanted to hear about it"_

"Stop playing games and just tel me already" I started to get annoyed. He interrupted my make-out and now he can't get to the point. If it was something unimportant I would kill him.

"_it's about the 'akuma'._

Those 4 words was enough to stop the world around me. Me heart stopped beating, I couldn't breath and I could feel all heat leaving me.

"Allen, dude, honey, are you okay? You are very pale and you look sick." Lavis voice from the couch broke me out of my trance. I looked up and smiled weakly.

"_Brat?" _Masters voice rang from the phone and if I didn't know better I would say he sounded worried.

"what did you hear?"

"_come to the restaurant tomorrow so we can talk in peace"_

"sure, I see you then bye master" a snapped the phone close, not caring if he wanted something else.

"I'm fine Lavi but i'm going out tomorrow so don't wait for me after school."

"Aw, damn. Then it's no point in asking you" he said with a sad look on his face.

"ask me what?"

"if you wanted to go on a date. With me tomorrow. But if you're have other things to do it's okay" he said but he still looked sad.

I walked to him and placed myself on his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"How about we go out the day after tomorrow?" I asked before giving him a soft kiss.

"Hmm.. sounds good" he said smiling before dragging me into a new make out season, this time there were no distractions.

**So? was it good? I tried to make it longer. It's soon two in the morning... so sleepy.. gonna sleep now but plz review for me.**

_**Rica-chan out**_


	8. The Meeting

**Sorry for the long wait~**

Two days has gone by since I got the call from master and the meeting had been short and direct on the subject. I looked at my desk and saw the book and reached for it.

_(Flashback)_

_I knocked softly on the hotel door and heard that familiar voice tell me to come in._

"_master?" I asked after I opened the door and looked around. The room had dark red walls and was decorated in indian style. I saw master sitting in a fluffy chair in the far right corner. He had a bottle of wine in his hand and Tim beside him. As soon as I entered the room Tim left masters side and ran to me and started jumping trying to lick my face._

_Tim is a large dog but I have no idea what breed he is. He is golden brown and fluffy and even if he is all grown up he still acts like a puppy most of the time._

"_Come on brat, sit down so we can talk" master says as he straightens up and puts the wine bottle to his mouth and drinks._

_I push Tim out of the way and walks over to the chair on the other side of master. _

"_What have you heard?" I look him directly in the eye. He sights and put his hand on Tim, who came back to his side, and petted him._

"_I was at a bar and heard some guys talking about the murder that happened earlier this week and that it pointed towards 'the akuma'. After a couple of more drink they let up that its rumored that they stay in the abandon warehouse by the river and I went there looking to see if it was true. It was partly true. They only smuggled things through there but I asked one of the workers-"_

"_you asked? Did you hurt him?"_

"_Damn brat. Of course I did but he was kind to answer every question I had after one hit. He told me were the Earl and the Noah's are. They have gone back to London."_

_Master looked away from me and out the window. I draw back a breath._

"_So we are going back there after all?" I asked after a awkward silence._

"_No, you will stay here while I go. If I find anything I will call you there but you will stay here and do whatever you do on a normal day. Go and drink and meet sexy girls."_

"_You know I wont do that!" I screamed blushing_

"_I know I know, go and meet sexy guys then."_

_I blushed even more and whispered "i have a boyfriend..."_

"_What did you say?" master looked me in the eye again and glared._

"_i have a boyfriend." I said louder "his name is Lavi. We're roommates"_

_But master didn't stop glaring even with that information. He but the wine bottle down, stood up and walked over to the window._

"_i leave tomorrow so I give this to you now."_

_he reached for a book that was on the table under the window and hold it out for me to take it. I walked over to him and took it. It was completely black save one word in the middle. Is stood "NEAH" in silver letters._

"_What's this?" I couldn't look away from the book as I traced the silver letters with my fingers. That word was like a spell and I couldn't get away. It was strange how just one word could do that._

"_that book once belonged to Neah Walker, Mana's brother."_

_that snapped my out of the spell and my eyes snapped to his face._

"_Mana's... brother?"_

"_yes. But he is dead now. Have been for years and I know that Mana didn't wanna talk about it because it hurt to much. But I know he wanted you to have this book. Read it and learn from it. I think it will help you."_

_I looked at master but he continued to stare out the window, like he was aspecting someone to appear. I looked down at the book and opened it on the first page and realized what it was and looked op at master again._

"_It's a diary."_

"_yes it is. But it will help you. Neah was involved with 'the akuma' and he is the only one who have ever made it out of there alive."_

_I blinked and looked down in the book again. It was strange._

"_how did you get this book? did you know Neah?"_

_Master finally looked at me and gave me a rare smile._

"_Yes I knew him and Mana both. We worked together a couple of time. Neah was a good man, the best if you ask some."_

_I nodded, closed the book and traced the form of the book._

"_go now brat, it's late" he walked over to the wine bottle and drowned it._

_I went over to the door and before I closed it I turned around and looked at master._

"_be careful master. Good night." and I closed the door and went back to the dorm._

_(end flashback)_

I took the book and put it down in my bag and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. Lavi had gone a little earlier because he had to talk to a teacher about the history project but he said he would come and pick me up. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. I heard the door open and I pecked out from the bathroom and saw Lavi standing in the door.

"Are you done little guy? We will be late if not." he said smiling

I smiled back and nodded. Lavi went over to my bed where my bag was and picked it up. We talked as we walked towards our first class of the day. But I could tell that Lavi was annoyed but I guess it is because our first class is with Tyki Mikk.

"What did mr Reever say about that project?"

"Nothing special, just that maybe it needed a little more work. How have your project gone?" he looked down on me as he opened the door to the Tyki's classroom.

"well it's good so far but i'm so glad I was pared with Johnny."

"Why?" he gave me my bag back and sat down on his chair and I sat down in the one behind him.

"Johnny is very nice and easy to talk to and it does help that he's smart and if I had been pared up with Skinn Bolic I think I wouldn't be able to work. He frightens me."

Lavi laughed but stopped as the door opened again and Tyki came in and started the lesson.

After math with Tyki it was time for P.E. But because of the note I got from the hospital I didn't have to be there but I followed Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda to the changing rooms. Lenalee takes my arm and slowed down.

"So... ready for your date with Lavi today?" she asks smiling. I feel the heat running to my cheeks and looked at her chocked.

"H-how did you know about that?!"

"Lavi told me and asked- oh I'm not supposed to tell you that."

"Asked what? What where you not supposed to tell me?" I was confused and embarrassed but she only smiled at me.

"You will find out later, but now tell me how you will dress at the date!"

"I-I don't know" I'm still blushing and I know it won't go away.

"May I suggest something tight? Maybe black and purple, I think it will fit you really good."

I looked at her and nodded, still embarrassed.

"I know! Why don't you come over to my place so I could help you, it would be fun. And then Lavi pick you up so it will be like a REAL date. And tomorrow you will have to tell me everything!"

"I don't know.. I think I can dress myself" I looked away from her.

"Oh don't be like that! I just wanna help and Lavi won't mind"

"If I say yes will you tell Kanda you like him?" her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she become a tomato.

"Wh- what are you talking about?!" she yelled.

"I'm not blind or stupid you know.. and Kanda likes you to. So do we have a deal or not?" I put my hand out waiting for her to take it and after a pause, she did.

"Are you sure Lavi will be ok with it?" I asks as I look over to where said redhead was standing.

"why don't we just ask?" she was smiling, but something was not right about it.

"Hey Lavi! I wanna help Allen get ready for the date, is it ok if you pick him up in my house?" She waved her arm to get his attention but I don't think that would have been necessary because when she spoke up she had already got the attention of everyone in the hall.

Lavi looked at me and smirked. He nodded softly and continued down the hall dragging a stone Kanda after him.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Lenalee turned to me and seemed confused why I was blushing and trying to melt through the floor for a moment before she looked around and blushed. She quickly said sorry and ran of to change.

After P.E it was english and then double hour in Art then it was time. And the whole day the only thing I could think about was my date with Lavi. And no matter what I couldn't relax at all, I was just so nervous and it didn't help that Lenalee was smiling the whole time. And then it was finally time to go home. Lenalee grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car.

1 hour later

"Lenalee it's not necessary to do this!"

I had been running around her house, trying to outrun her. After she had helped me with my outfit she said she wanted 'to perfect everything' which in this case meant doing my hair and make-up. And here I thought it was bad enough she tried to make me wear a dress. The dress was nice, I guess, but I'm a man dammit! So it ended with me wearing black really tight skinny jeans and a one size to big dark purple off shoulder shirt saying '_Can't learn to tell the truth until you lie' _with black gothic letters and black boots. Lenalee said Lavi wouldn't be able to look away from me or as she kindly put it ' he won't be able to take his eyes of your ass, those jeans hug it really good! And that pale shoulder just shows how thin, pale and sexy you are.' Then I had let her fix my hair. She straightened it and used a little gel to hold it like that and she guided some of my bangs so they just grazed my eyes.

And then she took her make-up bag and thats when I put my foot down and ran. That happened 15 minutes ago and she was still chasing me.

"Come on Allen! Just a little! You wont even notice it!"

She banged on the closed door I hide behind.

"Then why do I need it?!" I slid down the door to catch my breath.

"Don't you want to make Lavi loose that cool attitude if I sex you up enough he will become a fool just for you!"

"Sex me up?... seriously Lenalee"

"Please Allen... just a little. If you don't like the look after I apply it we can take it of! So please!"

I sighted and got up from the floor and slowly opened the door to see Lenalee standing there with a shit eating grin. I stepped aside and let her in to the room, which ironically was a bathroom. After 10 humiliating minutes Lenalee lead me to a whole body mirror for the first time that day, she said a masterpiece could only be seen when it's done. The jeans hugged my legs so tight they looked painted on, the shirt made it look like I was a little bit feminine, my hair really stood out with the purple bu tit was my eyes that shocked me the most.

She had used black eyeliner that made my silver eyes stand out and silver mascara, but I had no idea how and when she had gotten that but it made me feel like she had planed this awhile ago, on my eyelashes to make them longer and more visible and a pale lip gloss to give my lips a shine. She had even put on a little blush, not like that was needed I would be blushing nonstop around Lavi.

"So? What do you think? Am I good or am I good?" I turned to Lenalee and she gave me a another shit eating grin.

"I look good but I will never again say yes to you dolling me up again!" her smile become a pout but she nodded.

"meany... but okay. Come on now Lavi will be here soon and-"

"Lenalee! my little darling! I've missed you!" a man with shoulder long black hair with curls at the end, black wire-frame glasses, dark blue dress-pants, a light blue shirt with a dark blue coat over it ran straight towards Lenalee and when he was close he threw himself at her but she swiftly took a step to the left and the man flew into the wall with causing a crack to form on the wall.

"Lenalee! Why did you move?! Don't you love me?" the man on the floor stood up with blood running down his temple.

"Brother! We have company! Can't you behave for one day! I told you a friend would be over today!"

The man who I now knew was Komui Lee, Lenalees brother, turned to me and smiled goofy at me.

"Good day! What a pretty girl you are. Whats your name miss?"

I couldn't move that's how shocked I was. I felt my face heat up and just as I was about to yell at him Lenalee put a hand over my mouth and gave me a quick look and smiled at her brother.

"Brother, this is Ellen. She's from my class and she has a date tonight and she needed a little help getting ready."

I glared at her and crossed my arms over my chest but sighted and reached my hand out to Komui.

"Hey, i'm Ellen how are you?" I gave a polite smile and tried to make my voice a little lighter to sound like a girl. Komui shook my hand lightly and smiled.

"I'm fine thank you very much. Elena... Such a lovely name for a lovely girl. I'm Komui, darling Lenalees older brother"

"Now that you meet, come on Elena, we can wait in my room until he comes to pick you up." Lenalee took a strong grip around my arm and dragged me upstairs and into her room.

"What the?! Lenalee! Why did you say I was a girl? I'm clearly a man!" I whispered angrily at her and she looked at me sadly.

" Sorry about that Allen, but you have to understand. My brother is way overprotective and he would send his experements on you if he knew you was a guy. We will save a lot of trouble saying your a girl. Please play this part..." I saw tears start to form in her eyes and I panicked. I couldn't stand a girl crying.

"Okay okay I will play with you so please don't cry!"

And then I saw the smirk on her face and understood that she tricked me.

"Damn crocodile tears... how could I forget your a actor." I put my face into my hands and sighted.

"Haha well soon that won't work on you. Ask Lavi."

I laughed and sat down on Lenalees bed and after a minute Lenalee joined me.

"Lenalee! Lavi's here!" Komui's voice came from downstairs and butterflies in my stomach came alive. Lenalee smirked at me and took my hand and we walked downstairs. As soon as we touched the bottom of the stairs Lenalee let go of my hand and ran to her brother and dragged him out of the house. My eyes landed on the figure in the doorway. Lavi. I blushed hard when he looked at me and I saw his jaw drop.

**Sorry it't kinda on the short side but i'm in the middle of a move and I won't be able to write for a few weeks and I don't want to make you wait any longer so here is what should have been half of the chapter but now it's a whole one. sorry for the spelling, i haven't had time to read through it or anything.**

**~Love Rica**


End file.
